


Floating Tools

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fives don't steal Tech's tools, Fives is a teasing older brother, Gen, Tech is an annoyed baby, Tech is very smart, ghost!fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Tech loved recording things. He loved watching and observing, studying and experimenting, learning and teaching. When he had told Rex that he wasn’t sure he was confident in Echo’s plan or his loyalties, it was mainly because he had watched Echo talk to himself. Not because he had been kidnapped and tortured. So, when Echo joined them, he watched and experimented. It took him a day to figure out it was either a hallucination or a ghost that Echo was talking to. It took him one hour later to figure out it was a ghost. Mainly because it wouldn’t leave him alone
Series: Paranormal Domino [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Floating Tools

“No, don’t _touch_ that.”

A wrench twirled lightly before it settled back down on to Tech’s workbench. There were times that Tech’s experiments backfired on him or gave him the result he didn’t want. This? This was one of those times. You see, Tech loved recording things. He loved watching and observing, studying and experimenting, learning and teaching. When he had told Rex that he wasn’t sure he was confident in Echo’s plan or his loyalties, it was mainly because he had watched Echo talk to himself. Not because he had been kidnapped and tortured. So, when Echo joined them, he watched and experimented. It took him a day to figure out it was either a hallucination or a ghost that Echo was talking to. It took him one hour _later_ to figure out it was a ghost. Mainly because it would _not_ _leave_ _him_ _alone._

“Don’t touch _that_ either!”

The hammer spun around, being handled by the top, spinning around the room like a _karking_ boomerang. Oh my god, Tech was losing braincells by the _second_. As far as he could tell, the ghost wasn’t evil or haunting Echo out of revenge. It was most likely one of Echo’s old batchmates, maybe a close friend, or a lover. Tech knew it was a trooper though, from the way it acted. After it had discovered that Tech knew of its’ existence the ghost immediately started to talk to him with the lights- morse code- and bother him as well. It was like having a teasing older brother. The trooper was older than him. He could tell because Echo was older than them, and this ghost and Echo were close. The hammer was set back down by the work bench.

“Just don’t touch anything, you’ll make a mess,” Tech scolded the invisible trooper lifting some of his tools, keeping Tech from working on his latest armor upgrade.

The ghost ignored him, twirling the screwdriver Tech needed out of his reach with ease. Tech glared at the floating screwdriver; if looks could kill then this ghost would be back in heaven or hell, not haunting them. The screwdriver seemed to be shaking in laughter and Tech _seethed_ with a burning annoyance that was so bright and hot that it could have set the whole ship on fire. The ghost was unaffected. Typical of a Torrent Trooper. There were all insane and their ghost was no different apparently.

“Either give it back or I’m getting Echo,” Tech threatened with his wrench, narrowing his eyes at the ghost.

The screwdriver dropped back to the workbench so fast that Tech was sure that the ghost was afraid of Echo’s scolding techniques. Definitely a batchmate. He would have to ask Echo about his former batchmates so he could see which one this ghost was.

“Better. Now, if you’re staying, you only get to touch the tools if I ask for you to hand them to me,” Tech stated as he turned back to his armor. The lights flickered in acknowledgement and Tech set to work.


End file.
